Electrical sockets pose a constant danger to children who may be electrocuted while playing with or otherwise tampering with the sockets. Various protective devices exist in the prior art which are designed to protect children by covering or otherwise securing electrical sockets. Such protective devices range from simple plugs which cover the electrical socket and are difficult to remove, to electronic protective devices which trigger an alarm when the device is contacted or tampered with. Other prior art protective devices are also capable of broadcasting an alert to inform parents that tampering is occurring, allowing parents to intervene.
However, the large number of electrical sockets in a typical home makes it impractical for parents to secure every electrical socket which children can reach. Simple electrical socket covers do not prevent a diligent child from tampering with and ultimately removing the cover over time, while more sophisticated alarm-equipped protective devices still must be removed to allow the electrical sockets to power electric appliances, lights, and other devices, exposing the now unprotected electrical socket to access by children. Furthermore, it is an unfortunate side-effect of extensively using protective devices that an exposed electrical socket may arouse a child's curiosity precisely because the electrical socket is normally kept hidden from view. A child may learn that tampering with a protective device will produce an unpleasant sensation such as a loud alarm or result in a scolding from a parent. However, an unprotected electrical socket bears no such unpleasant association.
Therefore, a need exists for a protective device which, in addition to the standard protective, alarm, and notification functions which prior art devices are capable of, can train children to avoid electrical sockets by forming an association between the unpleasantness of alarms and the visual appearance of electrical sockets, thus teaching children to avoid all electrical sockets, including those which are unsecured by any protective devices.
In the present disclosure, where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which the present disclosure is concerned.
While certain aspects of conventional technologies have been discussed to facilitate the present disclosure, no technical aspects are disclaimed and it is contemplated that the claims may encompass one or more of the conventional technical aspects discussed herein.